The Beginning
by AngeeMoon
Summary: Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?
1. School for the First Time

**Summary**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being he friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure:**

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB: **

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS: **

***…* is Goten thinking**

**This is my first time writing anything, so please review and be honest. I need to know if I should continue writing or do something else. **

* * *

**_School for the First Time_**

"Ok Goten, remember to write your homework down. Do not be late for class and do not get into trouble—"began Chi chi only to have Goten cut her off. "I know mom! I'll see you at two! Bye!" He jumped out the car and ran into the building. He could just make out Chi chi calling "Have a good day at school 'Ten!"

As Goten entered the school, he realises that there are only boys in the hall. He had no idea why but he blushed. A small boy with black hair and gorgeous violet eyes walked up to Goten. He was wearing a black tight top with flare jeans.

"Hi!" he calls confidently

"Hey! What's your name?"

He smiles at Goten "It's Kinto"

"Nice, cool name. I'm Goten!"

"Are you new?"

"Yeah…"

Kinto smiles shyly and asks for Goten's timetable. After looking at it, he smiles. "We have all the same classes Goten. Want to join me?" Goten smiled and nodded.

Lunch

Kinto helped Goten throughout the morning and now it was lunchtime. Kinto lead Goten to the lunchroom where there were boys and girls sitting together and eating.

Kinto pointed at a table with mostly blond girls. "Those are the cheerleaders. They are really popular." Goten nodded and Kinto pointed to the table surrounded by boys and girls who seemed all too formal for high school. "Those kids are the nerds, not because they look nerdy. They just happen to be the brightest kids in the school."

Kinto then pointed to another table with only boys who wore baseball jackets with the word 'Jock' on it. Goten noticed Trunks immediately. "Those boys are the Jocks…" Goten sighed. *Trunks is cool… obviously. He won't even notice me here…* thought Goten.

Kinto led Goten to a table that was totally empty. They sat down and took out their lunch. Kinto's eyes almost burst at the amount of food Goten had. "How are you going to eat all that?" he asked in shock. Goten laughed, "I can gobble this easily. I'll still get more food at home at 2." Kinto's mouth hung open before he said "Oh".

Two Jocks came to the table. "Kinto, my man!" said the one with dark black hair. "Or woman to be precise" said the other who had brown hair. Goten didn't like these guys who were obviously picking on Kinto. He had promised his mom that he would not fight. These guys were asking for it though. "Back off! Leave us alone," said Goten angrily.

The entire lunchroom fell silent as the new guy dug his grave. Everyone was watching. "Who the hell are you faggot?" said the Jock with brown hair. "My name's Goten, I'm new. Now, I said go!" To the Jocks, Goten was being rude to the important guys. This is why the brown haired Jock threw a good punch at Goten after he said that. To everyone in the lunchroom the punch seemed like it would send this new kid home in bandages.

To everyone except Trunks and Goten. *What a pot shot. Who taught this guy to hit?* thought Goten as he ducked easily and clipped him in the gut. The Jock reeled over and after a minute of choking and moaning he got up, mumbling to himself, and went away with his friend.

Goten sat down again and smiled at Kinto. "Wow! You know how to fight, don't you? No-one ever stands up to the Jocks!" exclamed Kinto. Goten laughed "Yeah, well. They better watch out for me!"

Another Jock came to their table and Goten immediately thought it was another bully. "Kinto, I see you have a friend." Goten instantly knew it was Trunks. Kinto smiled up to Trunks. "Yeah. This is Goten. Goten this is Trunks. He's not like the others. Never bullies anyone." Goten nodded and Trunks sat down next to him.

Kinto asked, "Are you upset about your friends?" Trunks just shook his head. "They were asking for it so no… I see your mother has let go of her reigns." Trunks said the last part while looking at The Jock Table so neither Goten nor Kinto knew who he was speaking to.

"what?" asked Kinto. Goten realised it was him so he said, "She hasn't let go, just loosened them." Trunks laughed. "Kinto, how about I ditch those sore losers over there and join you guys from now on?"

Kinto was surprised to say the least. "But those are your friends? I'm just someone you talk to and Goten… he's the new guy." Trunks looked and Kinto and smiled. "Yes Kinto, those are my friends. But Goten here is my brother… almost." Goten laughed. "Almost? Gee, if only Bulma heard that! Ha ha!" Trunks joined in laughing, "She would kill me if she heard that!"

Two o'clock

Chi chi was waiting for Goten at two. "Hey mom" Goten said as he climbed into the car. Chi chi smiled and started the car for home. "How was school sweetie?" Goten grinned "It was awesome! I met this boy, Kinto, and Trunks is going to hang with us" Chi chi nodded and then took a stern face. "No fights then?" Goten looked at his feet as he spoke. "There was these two guys picking on Kinto, so I um…" Chi chi nodded

Chi chi was not angry at Goten for the fight. He was protecting his friend after all. *School is awesome!* Goten thought as he fell asleep that night.

**This chapter is only an introductory chapter. I want to create the setting. The next chapter will have a little yaoi in it but not a lot.**

**This is going to be a Goten/Trunks story so hang in there. **

**Please read and review :D**


	2. Am I Gay

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB: **

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

* * *

**Big thanks to Meaghanhill93 for your review. You are awesome. This chapter is dedicated to you and I hope you like it. **

* * *

**__****_Am I Gay?_**

"Where's Trunks, Goten?" Kinto asked Goten during lunch. It has been a month since Goten moved to his new school. "He's at home training with his dad. Probably will only come back to school next week." Kinto looked at Goten lust clear in his eyes, though Goten did not notice it as he was eating. Kinto looked down and said "Oh… ok… Goten, you know I'm gay right?" Goten looked up from his food and smiled. "Yeah I know."

Kinto did not lift his head as he said "Oh ok… Goten… I kinda like you… do you mind if we date?" Goten stared at Kinto in shock. *Wow, he likes me? No one 'Likes' me*… Goten decided that although he was not sure he was even gay, since Kinto liked him, he would date him. "Ok … but I don't know what to do." Kinto finally looked up and smiled at Goten. He moved his chair closer to Goten and asked, "Have you been kissed before?" Goten blushed "N-no…"

Kinto smiled and leaned into Goten and kissed him softly. *Wow! His lips are so soft.* Kinto ran his tongue over Goten's bottom lip. He was granted entrance and so Kinto explored Goten's sweet mouth. They played shyly until Kinto pulled back for air. "Wow! Goten, you're an … amazing kisser… for someone who… has never been kissed." Said Kinto breathless. Goten blushed "Yeah… that was … "Kinto leaned in until his mouth was close to Goten's ear and whispered, "I could make it better." Goten shivered from excitement and lust. He could feel himself getting hard. Kinto let his hand wonder under the table until he found Goten's crotch. He began rubbing Goten's clothed member and he kissed Goten again thrusting his tongue into Goten's mouth.

At Home

When Goten got home, he went straight into his room and switched on his computer. *Ok. Now I need to know, am I gay or bi.* He found a porn site. Goten was watching a guy named Chris pump himself faster and faster while some girl named Angel sat in front of him with her legs spread. She was rubbing herself and moaning loudly. Goten was not turned on by the girl but the guy had him sweating and groaning as he pumped himself in time to him. The guy called out her name "Angel" as he climaxed and at the same time, Goten climaxed and called out his name "Chris!"

The porn ended and Goten took his pants off cleaning himself and putting on his training GI. Goten switched his computer off thinking *I'm not bi, I'm gay. That girl did nothing for me* He took his cell off his table and called Trunks.

"Hello, Trunks here."

"Hey Trunks. How's training with Vegeta?"

"Damn Goten, he's working me hard, 'Ten. It hurts in my legs like you have no idea!"

"Wow, dang… listen Trunks… I um… I am gay…"

There was silence for a while

"You're joking right?"

"No…"

"Look Goten. Um … are you sure?"

"Yeah. I watched some err… porn… well the girl didn't turn me on but the guy…"

Trunks cut Goten off before he could finish.

"Yeah… well look 'Ten. You're my best friend and you stand by me so I'll stand by you. You know you're gonna get bullied right?"

Goten laughed

"Trunks they can _try_ bully me! So you're cool with me being gay?"

"Yeah. So um… what made... you check?"

"Kinto… I'm his new boyfriend."

"Oh… grats"

Vegeta yells "Get back here boy! Don't make me break that phone!"

Trunks frowned

"Gotta go 'Ten. See you next week"

* * *

**I wont be posting anything for a while because I start my Prelims tomorrow. They end on the 14th of September. I promise I will post chapter 3 on that day. **

**In this chapter, I just want to set up Goten as a gay guy. Before my story can begin I need to lay down some... er... rules :D**

**Please be patient**

**Thank you for reading my story. Like I said before, this is a Goten/Trunks story; their time is coming soon… **

**Sorry the story was short, the next one will be long and maybe I'll add some lemon to it **


	3. Why Have One When I Can Have Many

**Author's note:**

**I am sorry for not updating on the 14****th****. I had the chapter typed up and all but could not get onto the internet to post it. So sorry! Well, here is chapter three, yay!**

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

**Shout out:**

**Big thanks to everyone who commented on chapter two. (Especially True loves first kiss; you were my inspiration to write. I mean that…) so big thanks to: True-loves-first-kiss-101; Bloo kisses and cssndrfox for reviewing my second chapter. You guys are truly awesome people.**

* * *

_Why have one when I can have many_

Goten had spent the whole afternoon wondering how he would tell his mom that he was gay. *She is going to kill me and then kick me out of her house…. Then disinherit me… at least Trunks accepts me… I could always go stay with him… but what if Bulma and Vegeta find out and they agree with my mom? Oh, I'm in so much trouble!*

Chi chi knocked on Goten's door "Honey, supper is ready, aren't you coming to eat?" Goten took a deep breath before opening his door. "Um… yeah, of course I'm eating…" Chi chi could see he was nervous about something. "Are you ok?" Goten nodded. *better I eat first… don't know when I'll have my next meal.* "Yeah, I'll talk to you about it after supper, if that is ok…" Chi chi nodded and they went down to eat with Gohan and Goku.

After supper Chi chi took Goten to the study room and asked "Ok, so what is bothering you?" Goten looked at his feet. He was scared. He felt as though his supper was going to come back up. *Ok … here goes.* "Mom… I kinda realised… that I'm … _gay_" Goten whispered the last word. Chi chi stared at Goten in shock. "You're…_gay_?" Goten nodded.

Chi chi looked as though she was about to burst into tears. She told Goten to go to his room and she left the house. She did not come back in the morning and Goten had to wonder what happened to her.

At School

"Trunks, I have a major problem." Goten said the moment he saw Trunks. "Hello Trunks, how are you? I'm good and you Goten." Goten sighed. "Hello Trunks, how are you?" Goten said through clenched teeth. Trunks smirked. "I'm good. What's your problem?" Goten frowned "I told my mom I'm gay and she left the house and didn't come home… I'm worried because I don't know where she is… I'm scared because when I see her again she's going to get mad at me." Trunks smirk turned into a smile. "No sweat 'Ten. She was at my place with my mom. She slept over. They were discussing your homosexuality. The only problem she said she has is you not being able to have kids. My mom said that's fine because we have the biotech to create one when you settle down. You're in the safe zone. Chill."

Goten felt as though he was going to fall over dead from relief. "Really?" Trunks nodded. He noticed Kinto walking towards them. "Looks like your cue is up lover-boy." Said Trunks and then walked away. *He said he's okay with it…*

"Hey 'Ten… "

Goten shrugged… *Trunks just wants to give us space.* "Hey Kinto… so when are we going to have our first date?"

Kinto smiled "Today if you're up for it… I was thinking about a ride in a dark tunnel where we can practice kissing since you're new, right?" Kinto said suggestively.

Goten blushed but nodded. The bell went and so school began

At home (After Goten and Kinto's date)

Goten flew home and as he walked into the house he heard Chi chi call him "Goten, come to the study!" Goten swallowed and did as he was told. "Mom.." Chi chi hugged him and when she pulled back she said "Goten… I accept that you are gay. You are my son and I always will love you. When the time is right, Bulma will help give me a grand child." Goten nodded and hugged his mom tightly. "Thank you so much mom. I love you!"

It had been three months since Goten began dating Kinto. He was an awesome friend and Goten liked him, but to be honest Goten found himself looking at other guys and flirting a lot. He never did it at school. When he was at the mall of on the streets with Trunks, any and every guy was fair game for him. Today was one such day as Goten and Trunks walked home together.

"Goten, you're dating Kinto right?" asked Trunks.

"yeah?"

"Why do you flirt then?"

Goten shrugged.

"I like Kinto… but I don't … I don't know Trunks."

Trunks nodded.

Goten looked around and saw a gorgeous guy with long blond hair and pale blue eyes. His body seemed strong, however, Goten could tell he did not train, simply work out in a gym. He was wearing a black tight tank top and tight jeans. *I bet I could get him hard and wanting…* "Hang on Trunks. I wanna talk to that guy." Trunks just shook his head as Goten ran across the road.

Goten reached the guy and called to him.

"Hi! My name's 'Ten."

He smiled at Goten.

"Hi 'Ten. My name is Chris."

"Aren't you feeling... _hot_?" Goten said suggestively while he ran his eyes over Chris's body.

His brows raised a little as he realised Goten had flirted.

"N-no… I'm not hot… Is that a nick or did your parents name you after a number?" Chris said trying to sound casual.

"Um… no, my name's Goten."

"Oh, I see. My bad."

Goten smirked

"Yes, it is your bad, but you can make it up to me." Goten licked his lips as he said this and Chris blushed.

"Um… how?"

"You could take me… somewhere." Goten said in his seductive low voice. His eyes lingered on Chris's crotch and Chris noticed.

Chris blushed darker and Goten could see that he was picturing all kinds of naughty things.

Chris lost his nerve and grabbed the back of Goten's head. He pulled Goten into a rough kiss, thrusting his tongue into Goten's mouth before Goten could grant him entrance. Goten played with his tongue for a bit then pulled away. Chris was shocked to say the least. Goten gave him an evil smirk.

"Want more?"

He just nodded

"Call me then."

Goten took out his pen and wrote his number on Chris's arm. He gave him a sweet short kiss (no tongue) and then ran back across the road to Trunks. "Another weird date, Goten?" Trunks asked in his monotone. "Yes…" Trunks shrugged his shoulders and began a different conversation about the upcoming martial arts tournament.

"So, are you entering the tournament?" Trunks asked as though the previous conversation never happened. *He isn't jealous, is he? No… he's straight.* "Yea, so is Gohan, what about you?" Trunks nodded

Goten dumped Kinto soon after picking up Chris; they are still friends though. Since then Goten has had over twenty boyfriends. Most dated him while he dated others. Goten found he was an excellent player and had good enough looks to have any head turning, and Goten took advantage of it.

It had been 6 months since Goten began schooling with Trunks and Kinto. "'Ten," Kinto asked, "Have you dated Trunks?"

Goten looked at him a little startled. "Um … no. He's off-limits… and he is straight… I'm sure. I would never do anything to destroy our friendship…he means a lot to me."

Kinto nodded. "I thought so. You guys are close. How long have you been friends?"

Goten smiled brightly with a hint of raw emotion. Kinto knew right away, Goten would never hurt Trunks in any way and would do all he could to make him happy.

"All my life."

* * *

***AUTHOR TALK***

**I want to A. set up Goten as a player and B. that Goten would never (Yeah right… it will happen… soon) date Trunks. **

**Please read and review. **

**Now I promise Goten and Trunks will be together…. soon **


	4. How Far Can Player-ism Take You?

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do not read.**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

**!WARNING!**

**This chapter is full lemon. **

* * *

_How far can 'player-ism' take you?_

* * *

Three years have passed ***Goten: 16; Trunks: 17; Kinto: 16***

Goten was writing a biology test in the last period and he felt almost confident that he would do ok. He had studied the night before and he did his best to concentrate during class. *I can do this. And if I can't, it's ok because I'm getting some form that dude today… what was his name… whatever, I'll figure that out later.* Goten often forgot the names of his boyfriends… sometimes he mixed names up… it did not bother him though. "Hey 'Ten. You ready for the bio test?" Kinto asked in History class. "Hell yes! I am so passing this one!" Goten answered happily. There was a knock on the door and then the Head boy walked into the class. Guess who would be the Head boy? Why, Trunks of course.

"Mrs. Edwards, I was wondering if you have an extra copy of the Cuba work sheets for me. I seem to have lost mine." Mrs. Edwards (the history teacher) began to go through the messiest thing you could ever call a table as she answered, "Let me see, Trunks" Goten wanted to laugh *Like hell he lost his worksheets.*

Trunks nodded and then walked over to Goten. "'Ten, you wanna go see a movie after this hell hole?" Goten shook his head "Sorry Trunks, I have plans with my boyfriend." Trunks looked disappointed as he said "I thought you dumped Keith after you slept with him?" Goten nodded and answered "Yea, I picked up another guy."

Trunks seemed hurt as he said "Ok, 'Ten. Well, I'll see you later then." At that moment Mrs. Edwards said, "Here you go Trunks. How was the History test?" Trunks smiled even though Goten could see that it was forced. "It was good Ma'am. I think you gave the other students a run for their money."

She laughed as she said "Always cocky, Trunks?" *Of course he is… that test was a piece of pie for him….why is he angry? He gets like that every time I get a new boyfriend…* "Goten, I think he likes you" Kinto cut through Goten's thoughts. "No way Kinto, he is straight, really. Haven't you seen all the girls that practically swarm all over him? I wonder why he isn't a player."

Kinto shook his head. "Goten. Trunks likes to spend time with you and he always gets depressed when you find a new man-toy…and you and I both know he told a lie about his worksheets so that he could ask you to the movies. Don't you think that maybe he has the hots for you?" Goten shook his head. "No way"

The bell went and Goten nodded. "Bio test, here I come!" He fist pumped the air as he left the class. *There is no way Kinto is right… even if Trunks is still a virgin and single…and even if he did lie so that he could see me…*

The Biology test was actually ok. Goten felt good once he got out the class. *And now to make it better with sex.* He met up with his boyfriend (who he could not remember the name too) so now they were walking to his home…

*What was his name…? Trevor!* As Goten remembered the name to his new boyfriend he began to think that the guys he met underestimated him. *Just because I'm 16 doesn't necessarily mean I'm bad at sex. In fact, I give these guys the best time of their lives.*

As they got to Trevor's house, Goten decided it was time to turn this guy on and get the sexual tension starting. "Trev'… what's your take of hard things? Do you prefer things hard and big … and thrusting" Goten winked at Trevor as he turned to gap at Goten. Goten continued "Or would you prefer to suck said hard thing?" Trevor looked at Goten as though he had just ripped his pants off and started touching himself.

"Goten, you're asking me to fuck you."

Goten smirked *No way, you're so getting fucked, not me* "No Trev'… I'm begging you to drop your pants and let me take you." Goten leaned into Trevor so that he could rub himself against him. He was more than happy to find a hard thing poking him back.

Trevor's mouth was open to the fullest degree as he considered Goten on top of him. He pulled Goten into his parents' house and took Goten straight to his room. The moment the door was closed Goten decided to take advantage of Trevor. Trevor pressed Goten against the door and kissed him roughly. The kiss was hot but Goten wanted more then just this guys lips so he pushed the guy onto his bed.

Trevor thrust his hips into Goten causing both to moan. Goten ripped Trevor's shirt off and instantly attacked his nipple. He playfully sucked it. Trevor screamed when Goten bit down on his nipple. Goten moved to the next nipple and began to suck it while he explored Trevor's upper body with his hands. Goten reached his jeans and so left Trevor's nipple. He followed the path he made with his hands using his mouth while his hands unzipped Trevor's pants. Goten took off Trevor's pants and boxers and sat up to look at Trevor. He was moaning loudly, his eyes closed and his hands clenched. *This guy probably thought I would never be on top*

Goten leaned forward and tasted the head of Trevor's penis. It had a small amount of pre-cum. *Gods I love the taste of cock*. Goten wrapped his tongue around the head and played relentlessly with the sensitive tip. Trevor put his hands onto Goten's head to try to force him to suck. Goten took the head into his mouth and sucked him lightly so that it was just enough to tease him. When Goten felt he had had enough teasing he lowered until he had every inch of Trevor in his mouth. Goten stopped so that he could suck on his fingers and then resumed sucking Trevor slowly.

Goten slipped a finger into Trevor's tight hole. Soon he slipped in a second and began scissoring while he sucked harder to increase the pleasure. Goten fitted his third finger in and began rubbing in and out looking for Trevor's sweet spot. Trevor cried out and came in Goten's mouth when Goten found it.

Goten lay next to Trevor while he waited a little for Trevor to catch his breath. *I can't wait for this guy* Goten took his pants off and positioned himself. As soon as Trevor opened his eyes, Goten thrust in roughly. He did not stop to allow Trevor to adjust as he began to thrust roughly and fast into Trevor. Soon both were out of breath and sticky. They lay there catching their breaths.

"'Ten, You're 16…"

"And?"

Trevor shook his head

"I got to go." Goten said, deciding it was time to ditch this one night *Or day* stand.

"Ok, I'll call you…"

Goten had to cut him off *Doesn't this guy already know how I work? I fuck 'em and leave 'em!* "Trev' … you know what I am"

Trevor sighed and nodded "See ya 'Ten"

Goten got up, got dress and went home.

* * *

**Ok, this is my first attempt at a lemon, so please please comment and tell me if it was ok or not. **

**So yeah, this chapter is simply here to show you how bad Goten gets and how he does not care about the men he dates. I also wanted to show that Goten does not (At the moment) have feeling for Trunks while it's pretty clear that Trunks feels something around Goten**

**Like I say every time, this is a Trunks/Goten story. I'm building up to it … promise **


	5. When Will You Settle Down?

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

**Bold '…' is Trunks thinking**

* * *

_When Will You Settle Down?_

As Goten got home Chichi climbed into him. "Goten Son!" Goten put his book bag down and rolled his eyes *Here it comes 'When will you settle down hmm?'* Chichi stormed up to Goten as she began her lecture. "I accept that you are gay Goten. I have always stood by you. That does not, however, give you the right to have sex with every guy you meet and then dump them!" Chichi screamed.

Goten took a calming breath. "Mom… I don't love those men. I just feel the desire to sleep with them. They know this and they make the decision to play along. So it is fine!"

Chichi shook her head "And when will you settle down hmm mister? Will you be a little toy rat all your life?!" *Toy rat? Really? I don't think I'm that….* Goten thought however, he answered aloud "One day I will meet 'Mr. Right' and then I'll gladly settle down and stop… until then…"

Chichi was about to point out that Mr. Right doesn't simply walk into your life when you screw around with every man you meet, when Goku walked into the room. His face was serious and his eyes were sad. Chichi noticed her husband's mood immediately and said "Goku, what is wrong?" Goku looked at her sadly, as he spoke. "There's someone destroying the other galaxies. I need to help. Vegeta will go with me." Chichi began to cry in Goku's chest as she spoke "No! No, no, no, no! You can't leave me!"

Goten was stunned. When his father heard of battle, he always seemed confident that he could somehow put and end to it… this time he seemed sad and tired. As though he was at his end…

Goku pried Chichi from himself and patted Goten's shoulder. "Be good." Goten nodded finally gaining his voice. "Good luck dad." He said. Although Goten noticed his father's appearance despite imminent battle, he had no idea what was coming and what would happen.

* * *

Trunks lay on his bed. He did his homework ages ago. He was smart thanks to his mother and he was observant thanks to his father. While his life was perfect right now: Matric Dance coming up, Beautiful partner, excellent marks, He was one of the only guys who retained their A+ throughout prelim exams. He only had one problem.

He was semi certain he was straight. There was this one tiny nudge that said **'Listen up man; you cannot be straight if you like a guy'**. However, that's easy enough. Date the guy and get the crush out of the way, right? Wrong. The crush was Goten. He had called one day during his father's intense training sessions and announced that he was gay. Since then… well. Trunks found himself jealous of the guys Goten dated… **'Even if he treats them like crap' **thought Trunks.

Lately Goten has been banging every guy he spoke to… **'Every guy but me… why wont he even look at me. All the girls do. Why does he not even look?'** thought Trunks. Even though he knew the answer. Trunks sighed as he said aloud "It's because he is too afraid that he will loose me as a friend… he could never do that so therefore he can't allow himself to check me out… I wonder what he does with those men…"

Trunks wanted to kick himself for letting his mind go there… but that didn't help that it already was there. He wondered if Goten played with the men's cocks while he kissed them. Trunks undid his zipper and brought his pants down his thighs, exposing his hardening manhood. Trunks closed his eyes.

**'I wonder if his kisses are like liquid fire… I know it would be'** Trunks thought as he lightly ran his figures over his manhood. Trunks gripped it and began light strokes. In Trunks' mind, he was no longer masturbating to ideas of his best friend Goten but in fact having Goten next to him playing with him while Goten kissed him. **'I bet that delicious mouth would do wonders to me'**

He could see Goten's dark eyes full of mischief. The same mischievous look he gets when he goes out with the other men….

Goten ran his thumb over Trunks head and then continued with soft strokes while he kissed Trunks. He then began to move down so that he could begin to use his mouth on Trunks. **'I bet he can be real dirty!'** Goten looked up at Trunks and asked "Do you want me to suck it?" Trunks moaned and choked out "Y-yes!" Goten began to suck on Trunks gently and soon Trunks was writhing and crying out "Yes! … Goten! … Gods yes!" Goten began to suck harder and let his tongue wrap around the head. He dipped his tongue into Trunks' tip and let it play over the head.

Trunks came hard and cried out "Goten! Gods Goten, I love you!" He began to come down from his peak. He noticed two things.

1. He was alone and there was no Goten grinning at him **'Damn fantasy'** thought Trunks.

2. He noticed that he had cum on his shirt a bit.

"Guess I'll take a shower… then I guess I could phone Goten and see if he is free… "

Trunks dialled Goten's number once he was out of the shower. He didn't even bother putting clothes on. **'What's the point? Who's going to see me?'** the phone ringed a little and then Goten answered

"Hey Trunks! Sorry I couldn't go to the movies with you…"

"It's ok 'Ten… we could arrange an actual date when we can meet up…" **'Did I just ask Goten to a date?'**

"Yea, that sounds awesome Trunks… so what you doing?"

"Not much just got out the shower…"

"Oh ha-ha, me too, 'cept your probably not but naked like I am ha-ha!"

Trunks blushed, he was.

"Actually…"

Trunks heard Goten gasp. "Ha-ha, Trunks you're funny, you know. That could be a pick up line though."

Trunks sighed **'Like always he ignores the fact that I'm hinting'**

"Yea…"

"So what did you phone for?"

"Oh… I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight."

Goten sighed.

"No I'm not but you'll have to come here to hang. My dad just left to go fight some guy… mom doesn't want me to go."

Trunks smiled **'Finally, I get to spend time with him!'**

"Ok, on my way"

Goten laughed "Whoa, hold up Trunks, put some pants of first!"

Trunks laughed too. **'Cute'**

* * *

**Well there goes chapter 5. I wanted to begin my plan in fixing Goten's evil ways. Also look! Trunks admits to himself that he likes Goten! **

**Thank you to those who commented on my book so far. I know I got a few comments saying that Goten being a player Is horrible but really, I did plan on fixing it… well really… you will have to see what happens next!**

**Will Goten realise trunks likes him?**

**Will it be too late for him to like Trunks back?**

**What will happen to Goku while he fights unknown battles?**

**Where on earth is Gohan in this story?!**

**FIND OUT ALL THIS IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF ****_The Beginning!_**


	6. Goten's Life Falls Apart Around Him

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read. Spoiler, this chapter is one you have waited for! Trunks and Goten get it together!**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

**"..." in bold is Trunks thinking**

* * *

_Goten's Life Falls Apart Around Him_

It was two weeks since Goku left to fight the mysterious enemy. Goten had turned 17 and was happy but worried about his dad. "Mom, dad will contact us right? I mean, when everything works out he will contact us… right?" Goten asked his mother. She nodded and continued cooking their supper. Gohan and Videl were coming over that night and she needed to prepare their food on time. Pan was turning four years old today so the celebration was on.

"Trunks, why don't you come over tonight with your folks? It would be nice to have a 'normal' person to talk to… ha-ha," said Goten over the phone.

"Um… hang on…" Goten heard Trunks ask his mother and he clearly heard a yes. "Sure Goten… will be right over, but mom won't be coming, corporate meeting of sorts so just you and me ne'."

Goten fist pumped the air "Ok Trunks. Hurry ok!"

Goten entered the kitchen where his mom was just finishing off the desert. "Mom, I phoned Trunks and asked him to come, is it ok?" He knew his mom would be ok with Trunks being here, he was practically family. "Sure sweetie, you need company ne'."

Goten laughed

When Trunks arrived, they went straight to Goten's room. "Goten, has your father communicated with you guys?" Goten sighed "No… Has your dad?" Trunks just shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this 'Ten… I'm worried…"

Goten nodded. Then they heard Chichi call them for dinner.

The dinner was loud and fun. Pan played with everyone's hair and she made a mess of her slice of the cake "Pan, why did you do that to the cake?" Goten asked. Pan smiled and said, "Because I want to be a sculpture…a… one day!" Goten laughed hard, "You're Gohan's daughter all right… such big words for a four-year old ne'!" Chichi gave her youngest a look "Just because you don't know what half the dictionary means does not mean your niece needs to be just as illiterate!" Goten pouted. *That's mean. I'm not illiterate… I just don't know the big versions of the small words…* Trunks was laughing and having a good time.

Gohan, Pan and Videl went home after dinner and that's when they felt it. It felt as though the world was torn in half. The sky was ripped out and the water evaporated. If this were a Shakespearean play, there would have been an earthquake. Course none of this actually happened but it sure felt that way for Goten. Chichi collapsed and Goten felt the tears stream down his eyes. Trunks and Goten carried Chichi to her room and put her to bed. Trunks then took Goten to his own room.

"Will you be ok?" Trunks asked. Goten shook his head. He was crying softly "Trunks, please stay with me." He pleaded. Trunks nodded. **"****It's not every day you dad dies"** thought Trunks.

* * *

Everyone felt Goku die, especially Chichi. She became critically ill and for three days after his death, she simply lay weakly in her bed crying. She would fall asleep to her tears and her dreams would be filled with pain. Only three days after Goku's death and Chichi had passed away too.

Goten and Gohan had to handle all the affairs of the funeral and their parents' possessions. After Chichi died, Vegeta returned saying that Goku had to sacrifice himself in order to defeat their enemy. He gave a message to Gohan to look after his younger brother. Vegeta began to train a lot harder and rarely ever emerged from the GR. Everyone assumed it was his way of coping with the loss of Goku.

There was one problem that Gohan was having. Goten was a minor still and the officials didn't want him to take Goten. It was 8 PM and he was sitting at his mother's dinning table trying to convince the top official, Mr Wang, to let him take care of his younger brother.

"I understand your concern Mr Son. However this is a delicate problem and we must consider Goten's future before we consider what we want." Said Mr Wang

"No one said this was a problem. I can take him!" responded a tired Gohan. He was tired after having little as two hours sleep in the last 48 hours.

"It's not that simple. You are recently married with a four-year-old daughter, can you really afford another mouth to feed? Education? Goten is 17 and very emotional at this point. To put him in our orphanage wouldn't cost you anything and all Goten's necessities would be taken care of."

"Recently married?" Gohan almost screamed, "We've been married for years! I can take care of my brother, I admit I don't earn millions but I have enough!"

Mr Wang sighs and pushes some documents to Gohan's side of the table. The documents basically said that Gohan had no choice and Goten's living rights had been handed over to the Authorities.

"I am truly sorry Mr Son. Goten will move into '_Susan's home'_ on the day of the funeral. The decision is made."

Before Gohan could respond to the official's words Mr Wang left the house. Gohan sighed. He hoped Goten didn't hate him. He climbed the stairs to Goten's room and hanging onto the wall looked inside the room. Trunks was there but that was no surprise. He had been there for Goten the entire time. "Sorry 'Ten, they're putting you into a home on the day of mom's funeral." Gohan managed to say.

Goten looked at his brother. He could see Gohan was tired. There were bags under his eyes and Goten guess that if the wall had to be taken away Gohan would simply slump to the floor. "It's ok Gohan, go get some sleep, you need it." Goten said. Gohan nodded. "You too."

The Funeral 

"Chichi was an incredible woman who stood by her husband through thick and thin, who encouraged her son Gohan no matter how hard his studies became and who accepted her son Goten for his homosexuality. May her spirit rest in peace." Read Yamcha who seemed on the verge of tears. He walk away from the podium and then shook hands with Gohan.

Gohan stood and made his way to the podium. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"My mother was always brave and looked at the possibilities of life. Never once did she let something bad spoil her ambitions or stop her from trying to get what she wanted. She saw a way for Goten and I to get an education even if it meant constant studying. She was strong… hardheaded and caring. She believed in us all and especially Goten who she accepted with open arms. Not all people are willing to accept homosexuals but my mother did.

"Thank you for being here today. You may come forth and pay your last respects."

Goten was the first to stand at his mothers idle coffin. He held a single white rose, which he dropped onto the coffin. The tears poured from his eyes and he swiftly turned and ran into the forest.

Trunks dropped his rose second and followed Goten. Gohan saw them go but let them be thinking that if anyone can help Goten it would be Trunks.

Trunks found Goten in tears near the waterfall. He sat next to Goten and held him gently. "I'm so sorry Goten." He whispered. Goten turned his head and began to cry into Trunks' shirt. Trunks didn't mind. He let Goten empty his heart.

They sat like that for hours. Goten crying softly and Trunks rubbing his back and listening to Goten's soft sobs. Trunks felt the energy of the guests leaving and after a moment knew that they were heading to capsule corp.

Trunks looked at Goten and realised that he was still slightly shaking and there was still the slight sob but Goten was no longer crying. Trunks whispered into Goten's ear "Goten, it's ok. I'm here for you." Goten nodded.

Goten was so emotional that his world went black and he no longer knew who was actually with him, except that he felt safe. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the man holding him. His kiss was gently and he felt the man respond. Suddenly nothing else mattered except the beautiful kiss that now enveloped him. Goten ran his tongue of the lower lip silently asking permission to deepen the kiss and the man complied as he opened his mouth for Goten.

As the tongues played together shyly, Goten felt something spark in him. This wasn't the same as all the others. This wasn't a kiss with someone he would forget about in the morning. *Oh Gods, I'm in love! But who am I kissing? I don't remember.* Goten pulled away to regard the gorgeous blue eyes that stared at him, shocked but with a tinge of lust. Goten panicked as he realised who he had kissed and mistakenly fallen in love with. "I'm so sorry Trunks!" he said with fear that he would loose Trunks now. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I-"

Goten was cut off by Trunks' lips connecting with his again. This time the kiss was deepened straight away by Trunks taking advantage of Goten's open mouth. The kiss was slow and erotic and when Trunks pulled back, he said in a breathless whisper the one thing he had realised that day when Goten told him he was gay "Goten… I think… I … love you…"

* * *

**Wow! Finally, they pull their socks up and stop playing hard to get! It took them long enough!**

**Well that was chapter 6 and yes, cliffhanger… **

**Now that Goten knows he loves Trunks, and that Trunks loves him, will he make his move?**

**What will happen when Goten goes to the orphanage?**

**How will Vegeta react to the boys now that they have admitted their love?**

**FIND OUT ALL THIS IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF ****_The Beginning!_**


	7. The Only Possibility

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

**Bold "…" is Trunks thinking**

* * *

_The Only Possibility _

"Goten…I think… I…Love you." Trunks Said who was out of breath from the kiss. Goten gasped "Trunks." Trunks kissed Goten again** "Gods, don't tell me you don't love me back!"** but Goten kissed back, the kiss became a passionate hot kiss as Trunks fisted his hand in Goten's hair.

Goten began to unbutton Trunks shirt and Trunks let him. He sighed as the cold air hit his skin. **"This must be a dream, it can't be happening-." **He gasped as Goten pressed their bodies together. "Goten… I've never…" Goten put a finger to Trunks lips and lowered his head to Trunks' neck. "Oh!" Trunks gasped as Goten nibbled his earlobe and whispered, "It's ok…" Goten moved lower to Trunks collarbone as he pressed Trunks to lie down and he began to lick farther down Trunks upper body. Goten ran his tongue close to Trunks nipple without actually touching it.

"Goten… Gods…" Trunks could not understand how Goten was doing it, but he was in complete bliss as Goten nibbled and licked his body.** "It feels better then any of my dreams… oh gods!" **

Goten finally took Trunks nipple in his mouth and began to suck.** "Oh! Goten!" ** He loved the taste that was so different to the other men and yet so similar. *Gods, Trunks tastes amazing… I could survive on him alone!*

Goten began to play with the other nipple but decided he wanted to hear Trunks cry out… to see if he liked it as much as he liked making the other men scream. He bit down on Trunks nipple and was thoroughly turned on by Trunks reaction

"Goten!" Trunks screamed in his bliss. *He liked that!* Goten moved lower until he reached Trunks' pants. Goten took Trunks pants off slowly while his tongue ran gently over his thighs and his mouth lightly nipped here and there. **"Oh! Could he go any slower?!"**

Once Trunks' pants were off Goten sat up to admire his effect on Trunks. Trunks' eyes were closed and his hands were fisted in the grass. His body had a light sheen of sweat while his proud manhood stood erect. Trunks opened his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

Goten smiled mischievously, the same way that Trunks always wanted to see him smile at him.** "Oh… Please tell me he's dirty!" **Goten lowered his head to Trunks' glorious length. *He's so big!* Goten thought and then said "Trunks, do you want me to suck it?" Trunks moaned as Goten said that. **"Oh my gods! This is just like my fantasy!"** "Y-yes!" He gasped out.

Goten took Trunks' head into his mouth. *He tastes incredible! I don't know how to describe it!* Goten sucked on Trunks head and dipped his tongue into the slit. He was rewarded with a loud moan from above. "Nghh… Go… Ah!" Goten took more of Trunks into his mouth sucking lightly but began building up a slow rhythm. Goten increased his rhythm and his pressure on the manhood as Trunks' moans and gasps became louder and louder. "Go…ah… Ten! I'm c-coming!" Goten pulled back just before Trunks could come. **"Oh man, why the hell did he stop?"**

Goten looked at Trunks and asked, "Can I have you?" Trunks eyes opened. He looked at Goten and saw desire, lust and … love. "Only if you promise to keep me forever." Trunks answered. Goten nodded and sucked on his fingers, then returned to Trunks manhood. He sucked slowly while he gently slipped one finger in. Trunks shifted at the strange intrusion but relaxed. **"He's going to make love to me!"** Goten slipped another in and began to suck harder on Trunks manhood as he scissored his fingers. Trunks moaned a bit as Goten sucked but as Goten slipped in his third finger and rubbed against Trunks sweet spot, Trunks moaned loud and climaxed in Goten's waiting mouth. *Oh gods! This must be what the god's wine tastes like!*

Goten lay down next to Trunks as he caught his breath. When Trunks could breathe properly he asked, "How does this work?" Goten smiled. "It will hurt at first but I promise you I can make you feel amazing." Trunks nodded. "Then do it already!" Goten chuckled as Trunks pulled Goten to lie on top of him. "Hard already? How will I satisfy you hmm?" Trunks began to take Goten's pants off. He basically ripped them off. "Take me." He grunted.

Goten kissed Trunks as he positioned himself. He thrust into Trunks slowly and couldn't help but think *This is probably the first time I've considered my lover at this point…* Trunks teeth were gritted together but all he did was hiss as Goten pulled out and thrust back in.

Goten moved slow but even with Trunks, he was trying to ignore the intense pleasure and concentrate on not hurting Trunks. "Goten! Harder… please!" Trunks moaned and he pushed himself up to meet Goten's thrust. Soon Goten had an even pace and Trunks was moving in time with every move Goten made. The forest was loud with the sound of the lovemaking and their cries. "Goten….I'm… c-cum… ing!" Trunks screamed as he was completely at the edge. Goten could feel himself reaching climax as well. Their heads were foggy with pleasure and Goten had no idea that he had just leaned down and sunk his teeth into Trunks' neck. Trunks screamed as he climaxed as he felt Goten bite him. Goten released his seed into Trunks and Trunks bit Goten's neck. *This must be what heaven feels like! I think I died and came back!*

**"He bit me…"** Thought Trunks as his mind began to clear. They spent a few moments catching their breath and Trunks was the first to speak. "You bit me" Goten nodded and smiled "You are… bound to me…. How's that… for keeping you… forever?" He replied breathlessly. Trunks could only laugh as he held onto Goten. He then noticed something. "You're still wearing your shirt…" Goten looked down. "Hey what do you know? Guess I was too distracted by you." Trunks laughed again, "It's about time I distracted you from those other men." Goten's face took a serious face. "Not men… toys… you are the real man, and what good is a toy when you have the real thing?"

Trunks smiled and relaxed "Yea…"

* * *

**WOW! There they go! Finally, they are an it! (I know it was a little bit cheesy...please dont remind me .)**

**Well the person who reads my stuff before I post it commented that I put too much afterthought in for my two gorgeous young boys. Well I just want to say the thoughts are there to show how different Goten behaves with Trunks then the other guys. I wanted to show that Goten actually cares about Trunks and not just the sex. **

**Well, what will happen when Goten goes to capsule corp?**

**Will the orphanage people be there to take him?**

**Will he resist?**

**And for #$% sake, what will Vegeta say when he smells the sex these boys have had… I mean, can they truly hide it now?**

**FIND OUT ALL THIS IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF ****_The Beginning!_**


	8. Officially an Orphan

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do not read.**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

**Bold "…" is Trunks thinking**

* * *

_Officially an Orphan_

Trunks and Goten went down to the river with the intention to clean themselves before going to capsule corp., where they were being expected. *I can smell myself on Trunks and there's no way Vegeta will miss that smell* Goten thought. "Goten I agree with the idea of getting rid of the smell of sex but I disagree with us skinny dipping." Trunks called from a tree while Goten sat down at the bank and removed his shirt.

"Why Trunks? What's wrong with us skinny dipping?" Trunks smirked **"He hasn't thought of what our hormones will do in that case has he…" **Trunks thought. "Well, you naked, me naked… water… I don't know but something tells me the heat is about to go up." Trunks said as he took his shirt off. Goten eyed Trunks' exposed chest *Damn, there's a yummy snack that I can't resist….* "And your point, hot-stuff?" Goten asked as he got up and walked to Trunks. Trunks held his breath as Goten put his hands on his chest and let his hands move lower to Trunks' abs. **"Forget skinny dipping, all I did was remove my shirt!" **Thought Trunks as Goten's fingers skimmed the edge of his pants and then dipped slightly in. *Damn, I can feel his hard on already… but that's good, I can excite Trunks so easily*

Goten kneeled down so that his head was in line with Trunks' crotch. Trunks gasped at the sight and began to breathe faster. Goten unbuttoned his pants but used his teeth to bring the zip down. **"Oh man! Don't cum Trunks, not yet!" **Screamed Trunks in his head. Goten peeled the pants off Trunks so that he was naked and his manhood clearly exposed how turned on he was. Goten let his tongue lightly skim the tip and then stood up

"You gonna undress me?" He asked seductively. **"Damn he's so …"** Trunks unbuttoned Goten's pants and then pulled the zipper down. **"I wonder how he tastes…"** He knelt down same as Goten had but as he peeled off Goten's pants, he ran his tongue over his thighs. Goten spread his legs a bit so that Trunks could play easier. He knew this was Trunks first time doing this. Trunks ran his tongue over Goten's inner thigh softly, almost barely, touching Goten's manhood and balls.

**"He tastes so good!" **Trunks thought. He then stood up to regard Goten. Goten wasted no time at all as he kissed Trunks passionately. Tongues clashed and they fought for dominance over the others mouth.

Goten then pulled back and took Trunks hand as he led him to the river. They entered the water and waded to the deeper part so that their bodies could be washed of each other's scent. "You know, for someone who has never done this before, you are good at it." Goten said Trunks rested his head on Goten's shoulder and answered "Good at what exactly? All I remember doing was laying back and moaning…" "Loudly" Goten added. There was a little silence and then Goten said, "You're good at using your tongue. I liked how you licked me down the thigh."

Trunks moaned. **"Gods, Goten is dirty!"** Goten chuckled. He then pulled away from Trunks. "We need to get calmed down. If we don't, then there's no point going back to capsule corp." Trunks nodded a little. *Ha-ha. There's no way he can calm down now, he's harder than a rock… but then, so am I…* Goten then got an idea. "Trunks… why don't we go to the shallow side and then I can show you one of the hottest porn stars ever"

Trunks frowned. "I will never calm down then" Goten smiled "That's ok, you can use that hand of yours to calm yourself down." Trunks moaned and nodded as he made his way to the shallow side thinking **"I'd rather have your hand on me though" **

Goten sat on the bank and told Trunks to sit in front of him slightly in the water, but out of the water enough for Goten to see his hard-on. Trunks couldn't help staring at Goten's crotch **"Gods, I wish I could taste him some more…" **

Goten said, "Remember you are allowed to touch yourself as long as you make a noise." Trunks nodded still watching Goten's manhood. Goten lowered his hand to his length and began to rub himself. He threw his head back and moaned. Trunks began to do the same and soon the two were watching the other as they stroked themselves together. "Go-Ten. I'm going to … I'm c-cum" Trunks was so close. "Yea, me… too… Trunks!" Goten called his name has he climaxed. "Goten!" Trunks called as he too climaxed.

Trunks fell backwards into the water and Goten lay down on the bank. "Trunks… how did I ever miss you…?" Trunks' mind was still muddled so he asked; "Miss me?"

Goten laughed "Yea, I should have been your boyfriend a long time ago…" Trunks nodded. "I know..."

They rinsed themselves in the river again and then got dressed and flew to capsule corp.

Capsule corp.

When Trunks and Goten arrived at capsule corp., it had been six hours after the funeral had ended and Mr Wang was waiting to pick Goten up.

"You will be bunking with three girls and one boy Goten. I'm sure you won't mind the company. We will be enrolling you into Jupiter high as soon as you settle in." Said Mr Wang. *Wow… so friendly… and where the hell is Jupiter high? I've never heard of it…* Goten thought and then something weird happened … he heard Trunks in his head **"Jupiter high is on the other side of town… kinda far from here… most likely wherever he is taking you, it isn't close to here…"**

Goten turned his head to Trunks. Sure, they could telecommunicate now and then but never this clearly… and he didn't even mean for Trunks to hear his thought. Trunks saw the confusion in Goten's eyes as he looked back at him. Trunks unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and showed Goten the bite mark. *Oh!* Goten realised the bond allowed them to share minds… **"No, duh Goten… ha-ha" **Goten frowned at Trunks' teasing but turned back to face Mr Wang.

Mr Wang led him to a run down ugly brown car where he could see all his stuff already packed into the back. As he was about to get into the car a wave of fear ran over him *I have no idea what's going to happen after I enter this car… * Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and pulled him into a searing but assuring kiss. *This is the best kiss I've ever had so far* Goten thought and was answered by **"Me too" **

The kiss achieved two things.

1. It assured Goten that it would be ok

2. It told everyone around (including Vegeta) that they were an item.

The kiss was long and truly heartfelt. When Goten and Trunks broke away to breathe they heard three 'aww's coming from Bulma, Videl and Bura. Vegeta then snorted and walked back into the house **"No doubt he's going to train…"** Goten smiled and whispered to Trunks "I think he was timing us." Trunks laughed "Just now he will tell us we need to work on our breath control ne'?" Goten smiled but then the smile vanished as he held Trunks very close and whispered "I marked you, so I get to keep you forever. So that means you won't forget about me, right?" Trunks face turned serious and he whispered "Right" **"Together forever"** Goten nodded *Together forever*

The Orphanage: Susan's Home

Goten arrived at his new 'home'. It was bigger than he thought it would be and he noticed that it was better looking that he figured it would be too. *this place looks nice…* **"That's good, wouldn't want you moving into a dump"** came the sexy, yet concerned reply.

He was led to his new room and then Mr Wang left to go deal with 'other matters' *other matters? Is that the nice way of saying 'I need to deal with you'* Goten heard Trunks' hearty laughter **"No babe, that's the nice way of saying 'you're not the only person moving in here'" **Goten sighed *Uh-huh* He began to unpack his stuff when two girls knocked at his door.

Goten turned to look at the girls. One was black; she had short well-styled hair and a black bow at the side. She was wearing a stylish green shirt with white pants and a pair of nice pumps. **"Wow, she's pretty ne'?" **Goten groaned in his head *what are you doing that you can monitor my life so much?* the other girl was white and he noticed she had dark blond hair and greenish eyes. She was wearing a loose shirt with track pants and black tackies. She seemed truly sad… **"I am laying on my bed with my eyes closed so that I can hear and see what you hear and see… by the way, that white girl seems upset… say something" **Goten could not stop the next thought before it reached Trunks *Wonder what he's wearing*

Goten blushed, but it seemed the girls figured they made him shy so the black girl spoke. "Hi! I'm Catherine, this is Michelle. We're your dorm mates." **"Well, she's friendly… and I'm not wearing anything… want me to send you a picture?"** Goten blushed more at that but answered Catherine. "Hi, my name is Goten… um I guess I'm new…" Catherine smiled. "Did your parents die, or abandon you?" **"Oh… I wonder why she thinks people are abandoned…" **"Um… my parents died… people abandon kids?" Michelle nodded… and suddenly, without a word said, Goten… and Trunks… knew what this girl had gone through. **"Damn"** Goten nodded "I'm sorry" Michelle nodded and asked "Need help?"

Goten smiled. "Sure." **"Ooh, look, new friends" **Goten smiled.

The three managed to unpack Goten's stuff in an hour (with the non-stop running commentary from Trunks… that only Goten could hear) and soon they were all sitting on his bed talking. "Goten, you seem to get distracted a lot… what's on your mind?" Asked Catherine. **"Yea Goten, what's on your mind?"** asked a cocky Trunks as he sent a picture of his lower naked body to Goten. Goten blushed as he felt himself harden a bit. "Um… err…" *Trunks, quit embarrassing me! If I knew you would be this much of a pain, I would never have bitten you!* He heard Trunks laugh. "Do you girls know about telecommunication?" Goten asked. Catherine shook her head but Michelle nodded. "Well, it's communication between two or more through the mind…" Michelle nodded again and Catherine made a Oh face.

**"What bright girls ne'?" **Goten smirked "Well you see… I can telecommunicate… but… today I err linked myself to this guy… he's... my …" **"Yes, I'm your?" **Goten gritted his teeth *you really want me to say it? What if they hate homo's?* **"Then tough! If they are homo hates then you shouldn't be their friends… period" **Goten nodded absently... Catherine decided to prompt him "He's your?" Goten looked at her "Boyfriend… my boyfriend is stuck in my head… and being a total ass too" Michelle smiled. "What is he saying?"

"Yeah, is he talking about us?" Catherine gestured at herself and Michelle. Goten shook his head "No… well he does comment now and then… but mostly he's um… saying … dirty stuff… and showing me dirty images of himself… he's being a … dick."

Michelle burst out laughing while Catherine just pulled a disgusted face. "So that's why you've blushed the whole time" Michelle said. Goten just nodded **"Very bright girls… tell them I said hi… and I think they are smart" **Goten smiled "He said to say hi and that he thinks you girls are smart."

Michelle and Catherine nodded and then Goten blushed bright red **"Goten, I really wish you could be the one rubbing me right now... oh damn Goten! Harder oh man, harder!" **Goten had a clear view in his mind of Trunks touching himself… *damn… oh gods damn!* "Damn!" Goten said closing his eyes. He could feel himself hardening at the sight of Trunks masturbating.

"Goten?" Michelle asked. Goten snapped his eyes open. "Quit it Trunks!" He said as he blushed again. Catherine laughed. "I wanna meet your boyfriend…"

Goten just blushed and smiled. In the end, both Michelle and Catherine accepted Goten for being gay and the three became good friends.

* * *

**And Trunks accuses Goten of being dirty?! How embarrassing! Goten, go whip Trunks… though that will probably only turn him on… ha-ha**

**So just some random info that you don't need to know or care about, my name is Michelle and my best friend's name is Catherine … yea… she wanted me to add her into this story somehow... there ya go Cathy **

**So, Vegeta knows about our boys (I think he took it well… considering all he did was time their kiss)**

**Goten is an orphan and Trunks is a dick, just kidding**

**What will happen next? **

**How will our boys cope being separated like that?**

**Is telecommunication enough?**

**FIND OUT ALL THIS IN THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF _The Beginning!_**


	9. Chichi's Last Wish

**Summary:**

**Goten turns 13 and starts high school, but what happens when he finds that he is gay? Will Trunks stop being his friend? How will he take it?**

**Disclosure: **

**I do not own any of the characters or anime manga found in this story. I simply wrote fantastical nonsense. The characters and the anime manga belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**NB:**

**This story has adult themes with male x male lemon. If you do not approve of this or are under 18, do ****not**** read.**

**PS:**

***…* is Goten thinking**

**Bold "…" is Trunks Thinking**

* * *

_Chichi's Last Wish_

Michelle and Catherine were introduced to Trunks the very day after Goten moved in. it was classic, Michelle's first words to Trunks were "Are you seriously always horny like that?" Both Goten and Trunks went bright red but laughed non-the-less

Kinto was very happy for Goten and Trunks. Trunks had pitched for school and found Kinto. "Kinto, Goten's parents died and he has been moved to Jupiter high… living in 'Susan's Home'…" Trunks had told him "Oh damn! I need to call him then!" Trunks just smirked. "Yea yea… listen, me and Goten sorta… Got together…" Kinto had burst out laughing and managed to put in an "Oh really?" half way through his laughter. "Kinto, because we bonded during um… the sex… Goten and I are mentally linked… he can hear you laughing."

Kinto only laughed harder. "Good, tell him I told him so!" Goten projected to Trunks the conversation from the history lesson and soon both Kinto and Trunks were laughing at Goten's expense. *Some friends I have… laughing at me*. **"Naw babe, we're not laughing at you… we're laughing at your stupidity". **Trunks had cried out in pain when Goten sent an image of himself kicking Trunks in the balls… It was classic indeed.

Present time

Trunks, Kinto, Michelle and Catherine were all sitting on Goten's bed. They were waiting for Goten to come back with the remote for the DVD player. They were all joking and laughing. "I never knew Trunks could be so naughty… Trunks, you must have seriously embarrassed Goten!" Kinto said after Michelle explained their first meeting of Goten. "Yea well… I was real horny and… I couldn't stop thinking about earlier when we…" Goten came in with a smile of his face as he completed Trunks' sentence "fucked"

The girls laughed and Kinto frowned "I will never get used to you two doing that…" Goten laughed, "Ok, I got two remotes… I don't know which one works or if they are the right ones…" **"Hand them here babe"** Goten gave the remotes to Trunks who chuckled when the first one worked. Everyone cheered *my hero* Goten sent an image of Trunks in a suit of armour. **"You know that's probably the heaviest outfit you could put me in and I'll never wear it." **Goten just laughed to himself

"Ok, so what are we watching?" Goten asked. Kinto, Michelle and Catherine voted for 'Dragonball evolution' **"Oh boy… where is Mr Satan… he could narrate this…" **Goten put the movie into the DVD player and lay down so that his head was in Trunks' lap.

While Kinto, Michelle and Catherine watched the movie with interest and intrigue… Goten and Trunks enjoyed keeping their comments inside their heads **"Goku… school? You wish!" ***Oh my gods! Roshi had hair!* **"My mother has blue hair people. Not one stupid blue highlight…" ***Oh no! Look at piccolo! He looks like batman!* **"Are we even sure that's piccolo and not batman?" **

As the movie came to an end, Kinto's phone began to ring "Hello? … Oh yea… On my way ma." Kinto put his phone in his pocket and stood up "I'm out guys but I'll be on Facebook tonight, peace." Everyone waved and Kinto left. Michelle and Catherine decided that they would go out to the mall. "Wanna come, you too?"

Goten blushed as he heard **"Oh yea, in Goten's mouth…"** Goten looked at the girls who were still waiting for an answer and said "No thanks, we're gonna… keep ourselves busy here." Catherine pulled a face but Michelle winked and said, "That's why Goten blushed huh Trunks?" Trunks just winked.

"So… were alone…" Trunks began. Goten smiled and climbed into Trunks lap so that his legs were on either side on Trunks. Goten's arms wrapped around Trunks neck as Trunks hands found Goten's hips.

**"You must be an angel to have me…"** Trunks mused. Goten smirked *and you must be a bad angel, to be found on earth… had your wings cut baby?* Trunks chuckled "Maybe… Ah!" Trunks moaned as Goten attacked his neck

*Do you want me to send you back to heaven, my naughty little angel?*. Goten asked. Trunks swallowed **"Please" **Goten chuckle *but only if you promise to come back to me* Trunks smiled **"How could I stay away?" **Goten pushed Trunks onto his back so that he was straddling Trunks.

Trunks ran his hands up into Goten's shirt so that he could feel his skin. Goten began to purr and he nibbled on Trunks' ear, neck and shoulder. Trunks moaned and fisted one hand into Goten's hair as Goten kissed him. They fought for dominance and as usual, Goten won **"why is it I never win… I never had this problem before…" ***because my dirty, naughty angel. I am in charge!*

Goten felt Trunks hardness poking his thigh and thought he'd have a crack. *Trunks, didn't your mother teach you not to put food in your pants?* Trunks chuckled **"Funny, she didn't… do you want some?"** he asked as he thrust up eliciting a moan from Goten. Goten smirked *yes, baby, I do*

Goten opened Trunks pants and took his length out, leaning down and licking the head teasingly. Trunks moaned *you like being sucked?* Trunks shut his eyes as Goten sucked playfully on the head. He shook his head **"I didn't before. You do wonders with your mouth." **Goten smirked as he began to take more of Trunks into his mouth

*And the girls didn't do that?* Trunks shook his head again as he moaned louder **"N-no… but I knew you would… I use to…"** "Ahh!" Trunks moaned, **"I used to … fantasise about you sucking me"** "Oh gods!" Trunks choked out and Goten sucked harder. *Fancy that hmm… *

"Go…go-ten! Pleas…please … stop!" Goten sat up a little confused, he could tell that Trunks enjoyed that through the bond. **"Goten, lets try something…" **Trunks sent a picture to Goten of them doing the 69 position. Goten nodded and moved so that he was on top of Trunks with his head at Trunks' crotch and his Crotch was in Trunks face.

*You are kinky my love* Trunks opened Goten's pants and took out his penis. **"Gods, I've wanted to wrap my tongue around this for a while now…"** Goten chuckled *Then please, wrap your tongue around it already*

Trunks licked the tip and the two let out low groans. *Oh man!* **"You taste amazing!" **Goten took Trunks into his mouth and began to suck slowly. Trunks proceeded to suck Goten at the same rhythm. He knew Goten liked it the moment he felt Goten groan around his manhood. *Trunks can I tell you something?*. **"What?" ***I've never let any guy suck me…* Trunks groaned at the simple fact that he was the first to do this to Goten. Goten began to suck harder and Trunks followed and sucked harder too. Trunks had to work hard not to bite down. *If you bite Trunks, you wont be going to heaven, but to hell*

Trunks could not help laughing nervously in his head. Goten throat vibrated every time Trunk's sucks became harder and it became harder to hold onto his seed. Goten wanted Trunks to cum first though so he lifted his hands into Trunks pants to fondle with his balls. Trunks couldn't take it any more and cried out as he came, completely forgetting about Goten's need. Goten rolled off of Trunks and began to stroke himself. On the third pump, Goten came too. Both boys lay side by side breathing hard.

"What do you think of being with a man?" Goten asked when he could breath again. Trunks chuckled **"I don't like the idea of being with a man… but I think being with you is heaven." **Goten smiled. He turned himself around so that he was the right side up. Trunks took Goten into his arms and they cuddled close, Goten rested his head on Trunks chest as he said, "Can you believe we're together… I never thought you and me were a possibility." **"Goten, we were the only possibility. You and me, we were made for each other." **Goten nodded … he then smiled to himself. *Mom would be proud… I settled down.*

**THE END**

* * *

**Well well well. Isn't that sweet… I do think I'll be continuing this… well if you want me to that is… no point in writing a story no one wants to read. **

**Well I had lots of fun writing this… it was an idea that I had… I've had two more ideas (yay) so I'm busy writing those down, I never begin to type a story up unless I have written the entire thing out on paper, that way I don't suddenly run out of inspiration. **

**Please review and tell me how it was and if I should continue this story, I will post those other two ideas first then continue this but if you want a continue, tell me here **


End file.
